narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuko Arayo
(Previously) | image = | status = Alive | birthdate = April 9 | age = 150+ | gender = Female Male (Formerly) | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = Senju Clan | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Rasen Clan Senju Clan (Formerly) | clanbranch = Arayo Branch | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = Ashinagatenaga | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} is a kunoichi currently residing in Konohagakure. A member of the Arayo Branch of the Rasen Clan, she is considered to be one of their veteran fighters, having first gained combat experience over the course of the Warring States Period. Though she fought under another banner at that time, having served another clan with the utmost loyalty: the Senju. Formerly known as , he was a proficient shinobi of the Senju and one of their foremost fighters, considered one of their most reliable by . That is, until the day came when he was snatched away from their side by the Arayo. A severe underestimation on the part of his people causing Katsuro to be taken and changed. From boy to woman, an inversion that had a profound effect on her worldview. Background It was the warring states period. A time of unending bloodshed. Constant burials for both the young and the old. In all honesty, there were few elders to bury: instead it was children. More and more children. Katsuro watched it unfold on a daily basis as he and Hashirama's family stood guard. He was good friends with him and Tobi, having grown up together after his own family was killed in a brutal offensive by an opposing clan. An orphan, he was taken in by the rest of the clan. Katsuro wondered why this fighting continued without end. How long had the affair lasted? Centuries? He didn't want to consider how many people had died in the process, most of them gone for the most superficial of reasons. As a part of the troupe, he, Hashirama, and Tobi began devising how to end this. Of course they were ignored by the battle-hardened adults, but Katsuro cared not for their opinions. No, they were too set in their ways. A calm head, he often served as a mediator in these discussions, recognizing the practicality of Tobirama's rules and the big idea necessity of Hashirama's vision. Though a child, he believed that if anyone could bring peace it would those two. Even as he sharpened his weapons and practiced his shurikenjutsu, he believed the day would come where instead of stampeding to the battlefield they would be running to the tables. Screams replaced by laughter. A welcome change. As the years wore on their reputation grew. Hashirama and his unique Wood Release granting him incredible power sufficient for dominating any opponent he engaged. Even Madara stood no chance against him. Tobirama soon became a force of his own as he summarily defeated opponents with godly quickness, leaving foes dazed and confused as they watched their allies fall to the ground in pieces. Katsuro, on the other hand, was a calmer sort. He focused on his talents with the element of Fire, going toe to toe with other masters of the veracious flame. He would overwhelm them typically, learning to harness the blaze to a level where Suro learned to manipulate those of his enemy. Turning the tides against the Uchiha and Sarutobi fighters on a regular basis. Yet his flames weren't always desired to kill. Indeed, he learned to harness them in a manner that enabled healing. Allowing for greater numbers of Senju to return home alive and well to their families. Among the first of his kind, it was Katsuro who first coined the term medical ninjutsu, having learned to effectively incorporate the two together for greater results. In this regard, he became more and more of a target, especially as he rose to the rank of third in the clan, with only his childhood friends outranking him in the Senju. Regardless, Katsuro possessed an unshakable confidence in his abilities, having successfully defeated those who came to claim the life of the Senju Doctor (千手医師, Senju Ishi). Alas, a new menace was rising in the west. A powerful group of otherworldly entities were laying waste to the land and those who fought them. Terrorizing the clans they faced, they had convinced clans to bar female combatants because of the nature of Rasen's abilities. A forcible conversion that could be used on females both alive and dead with incredible ease. Preemptively, the Senju and Uchiha created the same rules, understanding the consequences of losing valuable fighters that would then be used against them. When Katsuro and Tobirama poured over maps, they realized the direction of the offensive soon meant that this group of beings (supposedly all female) would be on their doorstep. With both the Uchiha and Senju recovering from yet another clash, both them and Hashirama knew that they didn't have the numbers for another all-out offensive. So they ultimately decided to send a small delegation of proficient fighters, Katsuro among them to meet this group head on. It was an effort to buy time for the Senju to rally others to the cause as most clans recognized the danger of this new juggernaut. Suro knew the odds were against them, especially with Tobirama and Hashirama staying behind to tend to the remainder of their clan. In an effort to address the obstacles they were soon to face, Katsuro began researching how to defeat these people. He studied everything he could, trying to find eye-witness accounts of their capabilities. It was a task that proved difficult with few survivors and the ones that he did track down gave him cause for even greater concern. Yet time was short. Their rapid approach meant his squad soon deployed to serve as an obstacle for as long as possible. The quiet evening was soon pierced by screams. Having traveled day and night to the anticipated location, Katsuro would realized they had arrived too late. Other clans further west had already begun the engagement and the terror in their voices was not a good sign. Keeping to the south of the affair, the band of Senju would watch in horror as people were slaughtered. A group of males that appeared to Hagoromo were swallowed whole by one sentient construct, the massive gaping mouth crushing their bones and tearing their flesh with atrocious ease. He could see his own people become violently sick at what they were seeing. Incredibly, few of the Rasen had fallen despite being outnumbered. No, they whittled down the opposing forces with ease. Yet under the terror he could see some of his men falling prey to fatal attraction; the venus fly trap corralling them in before snapping shut. Few reports mentioned the appearance of this Rasen offshoot. They possessed an unearthly beauty that drew the eye of all genders. No one was safe from their coy smiles and unshakable might. Katsuro shook his head to clear it, realizing that the rest of the Senju had went on ahead of him. Any effort to call them back fell on deaf ears as they charged into combat, a mixture of fear and arousal present on their faces as they broke into enemy lines, earning the attention of the few non-Rasen combatants. Though their initial success proved to be of more interest to the opponents of the Senju. Not wanting to be known as a coward, Katsuro prepared his flames, ready to devastate those who dare challenge him. His skill proving advantageous as he continued the good fight as his own men began falling. Taking command of the remaining fighters, Katsuro ordered them into formation, with only the desperate situation allowing for cooperation across the various clans present. Most he knew in terms of abilities, so he began organizing them as such in a way to maximize their potential. Genjutsu users were used as distractions for the sake of allowing more physical fighters to reach close-quarters combat. Long-distance proficients formed another of the strategy to create space for attacks to land. Meanwhile, Katsuro focused on his own tasks, initially adding to the attacks with his fire before bending down to the task of healing. He surveyed the damage as he separated the wounded from the dying and dead. Deciding quickly, Suro began utilizing his medicinal prowess while ignoring the raging sounds of battle. Despite initially holding their own through organization, the monstrous abilities of Rasen clan proved to be too much as bodies started dropping. Eventually, Katsuro would order a full scale retreat. They couldn't win with these numbers. The few that were able picked up the wounded and began a retreat. With several fire clones forming around him as a human turned flame barrier, Suro blocked the path for long enough to all the others to reach safety. Satisfied, he went for a full boat charged, no holds barred offensive. Throwing everything he had at them in an effort to phase the Rasen Clan. Finer Womanhood Yet it was he was summarily defeated, even as Katsuro emptied his arsenal on them. Some fell, others shrugged of his attacks as if swatting flies. He would eventually be crushed by one of their constructs before being dragged to the clan leader. His green eyes betrayed his fury as she studied him with a casual interest. "We'll keep him." she decided before a construct emerged. With a lightning quickness she sank her teeth into him, receiving a roar of pain on his part as Katsuro tried to dislodge her. The Rasen leader had the audacity to grin at him after stepping away. "Too late, you're one of us now." she said as the other Rasen clan members moved back. He didn't understand until the pain gripped him. It was agonizing. Within seconds he was doubled over in pain as he felt as if he was being peeled apart. Strand by strand; layer by layer. It was excruciating. The flames that he produced felt as if they were burning him alive. No longer his to command but instead designed to kill. A servant rebelling against its master. He felt a hollowing out effect as the others dispersed, looking to do other things such as cleaning up the remains of the battle. He couldn't focus on that for long though as Katsuro felt more substantial changes occurring. His hips widened as he felt his legs lengthen; fuller thighs with greater curves occurring. He felt a weight disappear, yet couldn't focus on this for long as his upper body was reshaped. Hard edges replaced by soft, womanly curves, his chest rounded before expanding. His hair lengthened dramatically, reaching his lower back as his deep evergreen gaze was banished by a warm Caribbean blue. Brown locks lightened to a majestic silver as he felt himself lengthen slightly. His clothes had long since ripped apart. As the change completed he stood, unsteady while receiving cocky grins all around. "What is your name?" the leader asked. "Katsuro...." he said before breaking off. His voice sounded all wrong. It was high and feminine, the gentle sound of a light summer breeze. He looked down at his skin. The warm tan of his heritage erased by a snow-white hue, both enchanting and alarming. "This doesn't make sense." he said, annoyed by the voice that was coming from his mouth. Yet his terror grew as he saw his chest. A voluptuous figure stood before him as one particular jokester placed a mirror in front of the lad. Instinctively, his hand slid between his legs to find nothing. He screamed while the others snickered. "Poor thing. What shall we call her?" one of them said. Her. He stared at his body, shapely and inviting, remembering the blue eyes that stared back at him in the mirror, the trailing silver hair that framed his-her face. Katsuro corrected himself finally. "Setsuko Arayo will be her name," the leader decided before turning to the woman, "You will learn our ways and become an asset to our cause as the Arayo Branch. We do not tolerate sabotage nor subterfuge. If there are problems you will be killed. Period. Understood?" Setsuko gulped before nodding. "Good." was the response. Setsu looked down at her new form while the others began clapping her on the back and looking for clothes that would fit her. The woman couldn't decide how she felt about this. Her old memories, while retrievable, suddenly felt far away. Though she could reach them with some effort, they appeared to belong to another person, a brown-haired male that Setsuko had to remind herself was in fact her before all of this. Nevertheless, Setsuko would soon be immersed in lessons. Often picked on (albeit in a teasing manner) as she adjusted to her new body, the young woman somewhat clumsy in most aspects as she learned how to navigate the world from a new perspective.... Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Ashinagatenaga Trivia *Her appearance is based on Harbor Summer Princess from Kancolle. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality